


Forever Yours

by kasey1939



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Non-Hale Derek, Non-Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Derek is a powerful (non-werewolf) creature and his rage is legendary. To keep from being targeted by him a group a druids send his beloved far away and take his memories. Now Derek searches for the only one he truly cares about and his search has brought him to Beacon Hills California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Hale

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157700035@N07/38357313521/in/album-72157687357502946/)  
>   
> 

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Teen wolf, all its characters and stuff belongs to MTV and its creator. I earn nothing from writing this but the headaches that come from writers block.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157700035@N07/26582017209/in/album-72157666242560729/)

 

He entered the town of Beacon Hills and tried to contain his frustration. He’d searched so many towns just like this one with no luck he was starting to lose hope of ever finding him. It had been nearly a century now with no sign of him.

He knew the Druids were smart and that they would have hidden him away in a place like this. Somewhere small, without much in the way of supernatural problems, somewhere he would find boring. Just another punishment he supposed. He couldn’t wait to kill them all. Every last Druid would feel his wrath eventually, but first he had to find him.

They thought he would just give up, that if he went long enough without any new information that he would just move on, but they didn’t know him as well as they thought they did. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his love; no stone would be left unturned.

If after searching everywhere in this realm he still didn’t find him, then and only then would he admit defeat. His admission would only be temporary however, for then he would focus all his attention on those who had taken him away and their families. Any who helped to keep them apart would forfeit their lives for such an action.

Taking a deep breathe he closed his eyes and focused, seeking out all the creatures of supernatural origins in this town, and surprisingly found a great deal. Focusing more on the largest concentration of them he found… werewolves. Excellent, they would do nicely as a first stop.

Talia Hale was supervising the training of the youngest of their pack, newly bitten Scott McCall among them, when the wind shifted and brought the scent of danger.

“Everyone inside NOW!”

Turning to face the coming threat she found a man in his twenties with dark hair and even darker eyes who looked more than just dangerous. He looked powerful.

“What business do you have here stranger?”

“Be at peace wolf I mean you no harm, well for the moment anyway, how long that remains true is up to you. I come here seeking something that is lost to me; I will be in this town for some time until I am certain that what I seek is not here. To remain in a place as small as this without suspicion I wish for your help. You may grant me your aid and therefore spare your pack or I can kill you all and use that as my excuse for being here. So am I visiting relatives or burying them?”

She didn’t know what this stranger was after, she didn’t know anything about him at all really, but what she did know was that this wasn’t a threat so much as it was a statement of fact. If she refused to help him then he would help himself it was as simple as that. She really had no choice at all and they both knew it.

“My name is Talia Hale and you are … welcome here.”

He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes the only thing there was death and darkness.

Stiles was walking towards the school for another never-ending Monday morning of boredom and nothingness. He didn’t understand why he was always so frustrated with the lack of things to do here. It had always been that way in Beacon Hills, and he had always been in Beacon Hills, so he really should be used to it by now. He didn’t understand why he was always restless, but that was no reason not to do everything in his power to combat that miserable lack of excitement with every ounce of his strength. First line of defense against his mind shutting down from lack of stimulation, werewolves. Speaking of which…

“Hey man did you hear the news?” Oh, Scott, good friend bad conversationalist.

“What news are you referring to?”

“The news about the new Hale!” Wait what?

“One of the Hale’s had a baby?” Wouldn’t he have heard about it at least once before the due date. The Hale’s were like Beacon Hills royalty, it someone was expecting a little furry bundle of joy the news would have spread like wildfire, and everyone would have known about it before the end of the first day. Was he that unobservant? Maybe that was why he was always so bored he just didn’t notice the exciting things that apparently happened in this town completely under his radar.

“No, man this guy is a fully grown-up Hale. He’s like visiting from somewhere and stopped in to catch up with the family or whatever.”

How was there a Hale he’s never heard of before? Ever since Scott developed his little monthly problem and the Hales came out of the woodwork to help he’d made it his mission to know all about them. As far as he knew the only Hale’s who weren’t permanent residents of Beacon Hills were Talia’s parents. Even they used to live here all the time until Talia really took over as alpha and they moved away to Florida to do the senior living thing so their daughter could truly take over as the pack leader without everyone looking to them to second guess her decisions.

“Did Talia say why he’d been away?” Did he go voluntarily or was he shipped off? Did he have problems with his other nature? Was he friend or foe? Not that the Hale’s would let a threat stand anywhere near their territory, but the internal debate was entertaining all the same.

“No, man that’s the weird thing Talia hasn’t said a word beyond introducing him to us. After he left again I heard Talia and Laura arguing because Laura wanted to know why she’d never heard of him before when she’s in line to be the next alpha. Talia said she’d forgotten about him, which really didn’t seem to fly with Laura who accused her mom of not trusting her enough to tell her or something. Talia was about to own up to something about it when they notice me and clammed up.”

Again, with the strangeness of it all. Usually when it came to the Hale family what Talia knew Laura knew. Even if Laura wasn’t allowed to make decisions on her own yet without consulting at least one of the adults, if not Talia herself, she was still included in their decision-making processes for training purposes or whatever.

“Okay so enough with the suspense bro what do you know about this mysterious new Hale?” He needed all the juicy details. This was his life, invading the privacy of a stranger was the most excitement to be had on a Monday. So sad.

“Not much really. He’s tall.” That, told him nothing at all. Wow! Absolutely nothing.

“Yeah but so are most of the Hale men. Height is pretty much their bitch. Next.” Something good this time man, I’m begging you.

“He’s got a thing for leather. Even has this cool leather jacket.” Jackpot! Again, so sad.

“You mean there’s a Hale wandering around Beacon Hills in something other than neutral toned cotton and non-descript jeans! Kinky I like.” Finally, a Hale that wasn’t trying to fade discreetly into the background. In his opinion, the more you shouted don’t look at me the more people looked. Wear your freak on your sleeve and no one will look deeper to find the real freaky shit underneath.

“Dude gross!” Watching Scott’s face scrunch up in disgust was so adorable he almost forgot what they were talking about. Almost.

“Shut up man, no wait you can’t shut up yet we’re still fishing in that vast dark nothingness you call a mind for what else you can tell me about the new guy.”

“Huh?” God why were they even friends?

“What else do you know about the new Hale?” He had to fight not to enunciate each word, that would only piss Scott off and end the conversation here and now.

”He’s a bit darker than the other Hales.”

“You mean like Cora?” Dark hair? or darker skin? maybe he was tanned!

“Well yeah his looks are dark, you know dark hair and eyes, but I meant more like Peter.” Yikes! the last thing humanity needs is another Peter Hale. Wait a minute.

“You said darker than the other Hales, so you think he’s ‘darker’ than Peter?” There was no darker than Peter, was there? Peter had a sucking black hole where his humanity should be, what was darker than that. He shuddered to think, and yet he found himself intrigued.

“I don’t know man, I didn’t really talk to him, there was just this thing.”

“Thing?” Oh, he so needed to teach his bestie better descriptive words.

“Vibe I guess. He just felt _off_ somehow and that’s really all I know.” Huffing out a frustrated breath through his nose he shook his head.

“No it isn’t there is still one thing you know about him that I don’t.”

“What?” Come one man! Seriously?

“His name dude! What’s his name?”

“Oh didn’t I say that already?” Obviously not if I’m asking but he decided to keep that less than kind thought to himself for once and just wait. “His names Derek. Derek Hale.”

Talia Hale paced the small confines of the Veterinary Office in agitation. She needed to speak with Deaton and she needed to speak with him now! Instead she was being made to wait while he tended to a damn iguana of all things. She had imagined her road to answers being blocked by many things but a lizard was never one of them. Her family was being threatened and she had to pretend to everyone around her for the entire day that all was well and that nothing had changed.

All the adults of the pack were aware of the situation, she had wanted to tell Laura as well but for all her training she was still volatile and rash in certain situations and she couldn’t be trusted to behave as they needed her to. With her luck Laura would try to kill this stranger with the dark dead eyes and would endanger them all further in the attempt.

None of the children were to be informed of the truth, they were all told that this Derek was just a distant relation they had never before had the opportunity to meet.   
Thankfully they all bought it, well everyone except for Laura who knew her methods too well to be fooled by them now.

None of which mattered at the moment, all that mattered right now was getting answers and the only one that could possibly provide them was Deaton. Speak of the devil, no sooner had the thought entered her mind than the door opened and in walked the very man she was here to see. Followed closely by the man she was here to see him about.

“Deaton … Derek.” What on earth was happening here. At first she thought that maybe Deaton had betrayed her pack in some way, but then she looked closer at her old friend and she saw it.

Fear.

Alan Deaton was afraid of the man standing behind him. They were in even more danger than she’d originally thought.

“I thought you might come to see Deaton here after my arrival seeking answers. That’s fine seek all you wish, listen to all Alan here has to say. Know this though, it won’t help you. I know what they say but in this case knowledge is not power it is only… smoke on the wind. Now I’ll leave you two to your discussion. I only stopped by to introduce myself to the good doctor and to let him know what will happen to him if I don’t find what I seek here in Beacon Hills.”

Without another word he turned and left seeming to take the dark feeling of foreboding with him. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned to her old friend.

“Please tell me you know who he is. That you know something about him!”

“I know … legends, stories, if you like I could tell them to you. But there is a catch.”

“What?” She would do anything to gain the knowledge necessary to protect her family from the darkness that surrounded that…man.

“I will not tell them to you alone I will tell them only to your entire pack. Any member of the Hale pack currently in Beacon Hills, related by either blood or bond, over the age of fourteen will all hear the tale together.”

No! Unacceptable.

“But Alan the children-” She began to protest, only to be cut off before she could finish the first sentence.

“The children are in just as much danger as you are, maybe even more so, and will need to be just as prepared. These are my terms Talia, if you wish to know what I know they will know it as well.”

There was nothing else to be done, she’d known Alan for many year and once he put his foot down there was no moving him.

“Fine, come by the house tomorrow evening we will all be gathered and waiting. I hope this information you guard so zealously is at least worth it.”

Hearing the door slam behind her Deaton raised his eyes to the ceiling above as if seeking guidance and whispered a prayer of his own.

“So do I.”


	2. This Old Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton explains what he knows about Derek

Scott walked into the Hale house like he’d done a million times before only this time was somehow different. This was the first “pack meeting” he’d ever been invited to by Talia herself.

Sure the younger generation got together at least once a week to talk about things going on with them, usually lead by Laura, Stiles once told him he thought that she was using them as practice for when she was finally in charge and graduated to the big boy table. Or something like that anyway. The grown-ups however never really included him or any of the other “children”, except for Laura, in their discussions. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried.

Whatever this was, it was huge, and he was betting that it had something to do with this new Hale that just mysteriously popped up out of nowhere.

Honestly, no one seemed to know who this guy was at all. Stiles had discreetly asked old people before reporting back that no one seemed to remember him ever being in Beacon Hills, and when pressed they couldn’t name where in the Hale family tree he might fit. It was like the guy wasn’t a Hale at all.

But if he wasn’t a Hale then why was Talia insisting that he was?

Shrugging it off as something he was sure to find out sooner or later he made his way into the living room where everyone was starting to gather. Taking his place beside Cora in one of the over-sized armchairs he waited as everyone else found their spot.

Glancing over at the adults, who had separated themselves from the younger generation, he noticed that not all of them were Hales. Deaton was there as well, if he hadn’t been suspicious and scared before he definitely was now. There was no way Deaton would be here if there wasn’t something major going down. He hated major events, they always seemed to involve him in some way or another. Here’s hoping that whatever this new thing was he would be able to stay way on the outside of it.

Talia looked around as all her pups, both bitten and born, made themselves comfortable. She still wasn’t sure if she agreed with having them involved in all of this but she had been vetoed by Deaton and since Deaton was the only one with the information she needed she was forced to go along with his wishes, for now anyway.

Clearing her throat to gain everyone’s attention she began her little speech making sure to keep her tone firm and her eyes red to discourage the outbursts she knew this would cause. The last thing she needed right now was a mini rebellion from the younger members of the pack. This meeting was about gaining the information they were currently lacking no more than that.

“Listen up everyone, we have a situation and now it’s time, _apparently_ , for you to become involved. You have all met Derek and have been told that he’s a distant relation to you but he is in fact not a Hale at all.” As expected that got a reaction of monumental proportions, none more fierce and explosive than Laura.

“I knew it, you were lying to me! What don’t trust me? Then why did you even name me as your heir?”

“Laura sit down! Now is not the time for your petty anger and imagined slights! This man, this Derek, is a threat to our pack and he is the reason we are here and he is all we will be discussing for the moment.” She paused for a moment to take a deep breath and swallow her anger before she continued. It would do no good to get angry with Laura, she was young and her response had been expected. Though the reality of it had hurt more than she’d thought it might, having her daughter speak in such a way to her was jarring.

“Several days ago when he first arrived I was training the new wolves, I smelled death on the wind and sent them inside while I investigated. When I turned around there was Derek standing nearly in our front lawn, he told me that he had come to Beacon Hills seeking something though he did not tell me what. Then he offered me a _choice_ , to stay in town he needed a non-suspicious reason for being here so he could either visit with relatives or he could bury them.” That sent a ripple of emotion cascading through the group. The idea that some stranger would so casually threaten the pack, threaten the family, was upsetting to say the least.

“He smelled of death and darkness and I had no idea who or what he was so I chose the path of least resistance. When I went to see Alan to inquire about this new threat, Derek was there visiting him his self. After he left I asked Deaton what he knew of this man and he said he would only tell me if you were all present as well. That is why you are here now, no other reason, so you shall sit there quietly while we try to gain the information we need to keep our pack safe.”

She stared at each one in turn making sure they knew she meant every word. Laura was the most defiant but even she eventually bowed her head in agreement.  
The only one who probably wouldn’t have been petulant would have been Stiles, he seemed to have an almost adult understanding of situations and she was almost certain he would have agreed with her reasoning from the start. If anything, it always seemed like he knew her reasoning already without her having to explain it, but that was generally the case with the boy. When he had first come to her attention he had been nothing more than the human friend of a bitten wolf but now he was just as much a part of the pack as any of the rest.

Unfortunately, as a human he hadn’t been included in the meeting, so she was surrounded by children who only saw that they had been lied to. She had wanted to invite him, but as he wasn’t a wolf and his only true connection was through Scott so it had been decided that he should remain as uninvolved as possible for as long as possible.

“Deaton if you would please begin.”

Deaton looked around the room at the disgruntled faces and willed himself to be patient, telling himself over and over that soon enough they would all understand why including the children was necessary.

“First, I suppose I should tell you that what Derek is looking for isn’t a what but a who, his lover.” More than a lover really but they would get to that in a bit.

“If the guy is as dangerous as mom thinks maybe the girl had good reason to run.” He hoped he would not have to deal with too many interruptions like that, this story would be hard enough to tell without he additional commentary.

“Laura, you will remain silent or I swear I will order you from this room.”

“Sorry alpha.” Though her tone and posture screamed the opposite the words were enough for now.  
Now that, that was taken care of time to move on.

“His lover was a he not a she and he did not run from him Laura, he was taken from him.” He gave them a moment to let that sink in because he knew what a shock it would be.

“But, if this guy is bad ass enough to scare Talia, then how did someone manage to take someone from him so easily?” The belief in their Alpha was heartwarming, but the rest of the statement worried him.

“Who said it was easy Scott? As to how it was done, the usual way things like this are done, through magic, betrayal, and deception.” And much more, so much more.

“But why? Why take him at all? And what does this have to do with why he’s here? It’s not like we took him.”  
Sighing he resigned himself to having to answer questions before he could tell his tale. He had thought they would let him tell it before making so many inquiries but he should have known better when dealing with teenagers.

“He is here in Beacon Hills searching for his lover, once they took him they needed to place him somewhere where they thought Derek would never find him so for the last century or so Derek has been searching everywhere for him and now he’s here continuing that search he started so long ago. And while we did not take him that does not mean that we do not have him. As for why they took him in the first place if you would let me speak for longer than five seconds without interruption you might learn the answer to that.”

He knew he was being slightly harsh but he needed to get this done, they did not have a lot of time and this entire situation was putting him on edge. While Derek had warned of what would happen to him if he didn’t find his love here in Beacon Hills he was more concerned with what would happen when he did find him here. For there were parts of this story that even Derek didn’t know yet.

“We apologize Deaton please continue we will not interrupt again.”

“Thank you, Laura. Now the first thing you need to know before we continue is that Derek will find his love here in Beacon Hills. The second thing you need to know is that you know his lover well. Derek’s lover is Stiles.”

“What?”

“No way!”

“Not possible.”

“But, Stiles is just… Stiles.”

So much for not interrupting again, but he supposed he could understand their confusion and their outbursts.

“Silence!” Talia’s roar cut through the questions like a knife and all fell silent. “Deaton please explain.”

“If you would permit me I would start at the beginning and by the time the tale is done you will understand everything.”

“Of course.”

“This all began centuries ago when a group of druids angered Derek by going against his will. You see back then Derek was not only big and strong as he is now but he was a king in the supernatural realms and he ruled over everyone human and non-human alike. He ruled alone for centuries and his word was law, as an immortal being there wasn’t much anyone could do against him after all, it wasn’t like it was even possible to overthrow him. Then he met Stiles, a mouthy impertinent human boy who backed down from no one not even the king himself.”  
He paused for a moment noting all the smiles and grins at that information. That was definitely the Stiles they all knew and loved after all.

“It’s written that Derek was smitten right away, that it was love at first sight. Stiles was human but Derek was an immortal being powerful enough that even that obstacle was easily overcome. He shared his blood with Stiles every day for a year and on the last day enough blood had built up in the boys system to grant him longevity at the side of his king. As long as Derek’s heart beat so would Stiles.

“They ruled side by side for a time and according to the records kept of that era things had gotten better for them all since Derek found his mate. Stiles soothed his inner rage and kept him from doing a great many terrible things simply by being near him. It was said that Stiles mere presence at his side could calm Derek from a killing rage. Most people of the time saw this as a good thing as a chance for peace and prosperity. The druids however, saw it as an opportunity for them to gain more power in the world. They saw Stiles as Derek’s weakness, as his one vulnerability, they saw a way to control the king.”  
Pausing again to take a deep breath, he mourned all over again for the stupidity and greed of his ancestors. His people had seen only their own gain, not the eventual pain their actions would cause and for that he would be forever filled with both rage and sorrow towards them.

“Back then druids had little power or standing among the supernatural community and they had even less among the humans. They were seen as belonging to neither realm, not powerful enough to be fully accepted in the supernatural realm but too powerful to be accepted among the humans. They thought that if they could control the king who ruled over both realms then they could do the same and would finally be given the respect they felt they deserved but were denied.

“First they needed to test just how much sway Stiles held over Derek so they selected a handful of their brethren and accused them of being in violation of one of the kings most enforced laws. They accused them of plotting to overthrow Derek and take the throne. While at the time none thought it was possible to do such a thing Derek like most monarchs was paranoid about even the plan of such actions and he was smart enough to know that acting as though something is impossible is just daring the universe to prove you wrong. It was also well known that if anyone ever did manage to overthrow Derek and ascend the throne they would just be opening themselves up to being challenged by all the other factions be they supernatural or mundane.

“Derek was well known as the only immortal and the inability to kill him along with his massive army and even more massive powers was what kept him on his throne. Who would want to challenge someone who can’t be killed after all. But if someone else were to take the throne the fact that they took it in the first place would buy them some time when it came to the other factions attacking, but Derek’s army would attack immediately and his army was so vast that it would have taken anyone months maybe even years to subdue them, if subduing them was even possible. The army was created by Derek and therefore loyal only to him. It was rumored even that his generals were all granted longevity much like Stiles had been making them even more dangerous than the rest for their loyalty would be absolute.

“The punishment for being found plotting against the king was a gruesome one and one it was well known Stiles disapproved of. They thought that if Stiles managed to talk Derek into killing them another way then the rumor of his pull over the king would be true. Once the group was executed they knew that Stiles was truly the kings love and they planned to use him to control Derek. They didn’t want to kill Derek just point him like a weapon at those they felt had slighted them. They knew they weren’t strong enough to hold the throne even if they did take it so they weren’t even going to try. They would let the king remain there but as a puppet whose strings they pulled.

“They planted one of their people inside the castle as a servant to Stiles as a way to get close to him and earn his trust. Stiles was nowhere near as paranoid as Derek was and he was very much a people person and he loved to talk to anyone and everyone. One night after a year of planning the druid who served Stiles had finally earned the trust of not only Stiles but the other servants in the castle and when Stiles had trouble sleeping while Derek was away for the night she brought him something to drink to help him sleep. The drink held a potion that when ingested turned the victim to stone. Stiles became a living statue.

“Feeling that something had happened to his love Derek raced home and upon entering the throne room he found his lover encased in stone a look of agony on his face and he was surrounded by the druids who had planned this. The sight of his love in such pain sent him into a rage that was only stopped when one of the druids threatened to use a spell to shatter Stiles into pieces. As an immortal being created by Derek he would live through the breaking only to be in pieces and in agony for the rest of his eternity.

“Derek demanded to know their price for releasing him and before the leader of the group could name the price they had settled on, Derek destroying their enemies, his second in command slit his throat and made a demand of his own. Derek’s blood. You see it had taken them over a year to get to their goal, a year where some of them had become dissatisfied with the end result. They wanted more than just an end to their enemies they wanted more power, enough power that if Derek decided to come after them they would be able to stand against him.

“Derek relented giving them the blood they craved for six months, all the while working with his allies to stop them. At the end of the six months his plan was in place and his people attacked. His army kept the druids busy while other magical creatures worked to free Stiles from his stone prison. Once he was free though the months without movement had weakened him, his muscles had atrophied making it impossible for him to even stand. Seeing that it was a lost cause for them to fight, the druids leader a woman named Camilla gave the order for them to split up. Half of them took Stiles and disappeared while the other half focused their energy entirely on Derek himself.

“The six months spent taking Derek’s blood hadn’t given them full immortality but it had made them harder to kill. That edge gave them just enough time to imprison Derek within the walls of his own castle. His army and allies worked tirelessly to free him while at the same time they searched for and failed to find Stiles. It took them three centuries or so before they managed to free Derek from his entombment and another century after that before he’d regained enough strength to search for Stiles himself. Since he was searching for his lost love he set what was left of his army on another task, searching out the druids who had taken him in the first place.

“Some say that they had damned themselves that taking Derek’s blood for only six months made them immortal but they still aged causing them to live for eternity as elderly druids without much power left to them. Others are of the opinion that they were smarter than that, that the reason they took Stiles in the first place was so that they could continue to feed on his immortal blood and that doing so helped them to keep their youth. Though no one knows for sure which of those is true.”

“But what about Stiles? Why didn’t he ever tell us any of this? Or if it was such an epic love why hasn’t he ever gone looking for Derek?” Laura’s eyes were filled with tears as she spoke, as though she thought that her friend had spent the past few years deceiving her. From her point of view he supposed it looked like he had, but the truth was far more complicated.

“Once the druids took Stiles they didn’t have enough magic left to imprison him again since they’d left half their people behind so instead of imprisoning his body they imprisoned his mind. He is no more aware of his past then you were. He comes to a new town every few years and once he crosses the town line of wherever a druid resides the spell is triggered and all of a sudden he remembers his life before that moment, whatever it may be, as a normal teenage boy and he lives that life for a few years before he is compelled to move on and start again somewhere else. Once he leaves that town all the memories of it are wiped away and he begins again.” Doing something like that was considered beyond cruel and the fact that his ancestors had done so on purpose as an act of vengeance made his blood boil.

“But what about his dad? Surely the Sheriff knows he doesn’t really have a son right?” Scott was nearly pleading, begging for a different explanation, looking for a way around this. He obviously didn’t want his friend to be this centuries old creature, he wanted him to just be the mouthy little human that they had all adopted as their mascot.

“The Sheriff I’m afraid is even less real than the Stiles you know. The Sheriff is a golem, a puppet, an illusion if you will. He is a guardian that the druids made to ensure that Stiles never went back to where Derek was. The moment the golem becomes aware that Derek is in the area he will take Stiles and attempt to leave before Derek can find him.” A failsafe, in case Derek or his army ever drew too close.

Another druid could have stopped it, theoretically, but then Stiles would be found and that would be worse than what was already happening. Everyone knew that searching for Stiles was the only thing distracting Derek from his bloody vengeance, the moment Stiles was returned to him he would be on the hunt for those that were to blame for their prolonged separation. For the druids.

“So what happens if Derek finds Stiles first?”

“All hell breaks loose in our little town.” And everywhere else.

Derek was wandering around this picturesque little town trying to find some trace of his beloved when he heard it. Stiles? That was his voice wasn’t it? But that would mean he wasn’t trapped that he was free. Then why wasn’t he with him? Did he not love him anymore? He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn’t register the boy headed towards him with his head turned from him looking the other way until they collided.

“Oh, man sorry totally my bad. Hey, do I know you? You totally look familiar, like a dream I had one time. Not that I dream about guys, or you, or at all. God somebody stop me. I’m just gonna shut up now.”

He looked into the eyes of his love that held only faint recognition and wanted to kill someone, preferably a druid. They had taken his mind! His memories! They had taken him away! No, he would not allow this, if they took his memories there had to be a way to get them back and he would find it, if it was the last thing he did.

“Hello, I’m Derek. What’s your name?”

“Stiles.”


	3. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert. Seriously like 90% of this chapter is nothing but Derek/Stiles sexy-ness.

">

Stiles stumbled through the door of his room with more urgency than finesse, the hands on his shoulders pushing at the first layer of his clothes making him want to get in the room as quickly as possible and on to what he was sure would be the main event.

His day so far had been beyond crazy, not only had he finally met the new Hale in town, and he and Scott were so having a talk about details that are needed when news is given, he so did not know how hot Derek was before bumping into him and that just wasn’t fair, but now he and the new Hale were getting to know each other very well indeed.

Oh no, what if Derek started thinking he was a slut, worse even a manwhore, after all they had only met not even two hours ago and here they were in his room about to get naked. He needed to stop that thought now before it took root and he became a Hale booty call, not that he would really mind in this case, in fact he would be ecstatic if this particular Hale decided he wanted to booty call him, but it was the principal of the thing.

“I don’t normally do this, you know invite guys up to my room, especially guys I’ve just met and even more especially guys who are so far out of my league even the thought of doing this with them would send me into a panic attack.” Derek was looking more and more amused by the second, by the word really, and that was not conducive to the super special naked times he was aiming to have here.

“You know what I’m just gonna shut up now and count my blessings and if you decide that I’m a total manwhore and want to booty call me later that’s totally fine too.” Leaning back in to continue the kissing that his babble had interrupted he hoped and prayed the guy would just let his awkward moment slip by without comment, he should have known that hope was in vain.

“Stiles I am not out of your league, and we’re only going to do what you want okay. You are in charge of this, so if you decide you want a booty call later, you’re just going to have to call me.”

He could totally live with that, nodding his head to show he understood he leaned up again silently pleading for more lip action. The smirk that brought on didn’t even phase him, that’s how horny he was, how totally and completely gone he was over him and his ridiculously good looking … well everything.

Damn, finally getting a good look at Derek’s bare chest he now knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was a god and he was looking at him.

“Dude you are so built it hurts me, you make my brain hurt with your hotness.” Oh, why did his foot have to live so comfortably and snugly in his mouth. If this tanked out he had no one else to blame for his dying a virgin than himself.

“I’ve been told that a time or two in my life, but thanks for the compliment.” Instead of causing laughter or ridicule his words seemed to trigger fondness in the greek god currently fondling him through his clothes.

Oh shit, he was still wearing clothes that little problem needed to be dealt with immediately, because it seemed like the super power of his mega babble was not deterring Derek at all, he was so getting laid tonight! This was way better than that stupid secret pack meeting he wasn’t invited too, if he’d known that this was his alternative he wouldn’t have moped about not getting an invite for even a second, yeah this was way better.

Derek watch without blinking while Stiles tore off the remainder of his own clothes, in record time no less, obviously eager, he hadn’t seen his lover in over four hundred years and he would not miss a moment of their time together now that he had found him again.

He knew he would have to go slowly, carefully, when trying to regain the memories lost to him but this was something he would not, could not, deny himself any longer.

He had fully intended to keep things friendly and platonic between the two of them, slowly building a relationship of trust and understanding before even thinking of initiating something physical between them. He had even thought about foregoing the physical intimacy between them until Stiles remembered who he was again, but that had all changed when Stiles started ranting about how _unfairly hot_ he was, he just couldn’t resist.

They had been apart for so long, and he missed him so much, even with the short amount of time they had already spent together he knew that while the memories were different in all other ways he was still _his_ Stiles under it all.

Same smarts, same rambling, same clumsiness, hell even the same bravery. He saw it in his eyes whenever he first suggested that they hook up, Stiles was still the same fearless, insolent, goofy boy he had first fallen for all those years ago. All he needed to do now was to bring back all the memories that had been stolen from him, the foundation was there all that was needed was the filling.

“Now might not be the best time to bring it up, but it’s probably better than not bringing it up at all I think, but I’ve never done _this_ before.”

He knew exactly what _this_ Stiles meant, his darling boy thought he was still a virgin. Oh how wrong he was, he had personally taught him every form of loving there was between two men and it seemed that for now at least he would have the pleasure of teaching it to him a second time. Glorious.

“That’s alright, I love being first. We’ll go slow, if you feel uncomfortable with anything that we’re doing just say so and we’ll stop if you want or just move on to something that you are comfortable with alright.”

“Yeah, okay.” The relief he saw in his lovers eyes left him feeling both happy and enraged. He was happy that his words had done as intended and set him at ease, but the fact that he had expected ridicule and not understanding in response to his admission spoke volumes about what his life had been in this town. Or at least what he remembered his life as here. He would soon change that for as long as he drew breath he would ensure his mate felt loved and cherished as he should have always been, in his arms.

Stiles knew that the sense of power and euphoria that he was feeling was normal, especially after a guy basically tells you that you’re in charge, but he didn’t have very long to savor the feel of it before he was instead savoring the feel of his mattress as it was pressed up against his back. Derek’s hot breath on his ear nearly made his eyes roll back he was so overly sensitive to everything that was Derek freaking Hale at the moment.

“You just lay back and relax, you’ll enjoy this, trust me.”

Trust me, two words he wasn’t used to hearing from anyone he thought actually had good intentions for him at the time, and with the almost feral look in Dereks now red eyes he was fairly certain that his intentions were less than honorable too, he just couldn’t make himself care it all felt so good. Instead of feeling alarm at the new color of his soon to be lovers eyes all he felt was his very bones melting into useless goo, while at the same time he was tensed so tight he thought he might snap and shatter with nothing more than a look from those now crimson irises.

When he began to work his way down his body, his hot tongue and even hotter kisses peppering nearly every inch of his skin as he went farther and farther down, laving particular attention on each and every one of his moles that liberally dusted his shoulders, neck, chest, and hips, he never once broke eye contact. He didn’t want to be the one to look away first but the staring contest was making him so hot, that he knew if he didn’t he would end up making this a very short encounter. Just before he looked away he saw something on Derek’s face that almost seemed to say he expected nothing else from him, the look was almost nostalgic even.

When he felt his mouth stop on his hip and continue to suck and bite at the flesh there, leaving marks behind almost like brands he couldn’t stop the whimper of want and need from escaping him mouth.

“Patience Stiles, didn’t I tell you to trust me?”

“I do trust you.” God help him he truly did, he Stiles Stilinski who never once trusted anyone fully not even his own father, trusted a man he had only met a few hours ago wholly and completely. What the hell? Before he could think on the absolute weirdness that was his complicated feelings regarding one Derek Hale he was understandably and totally distracted by what was being done to his body.

The feel of a hot warm mouth on his dick was unlike anything he had ever felt before, but again somehow familiar almost as if from a dream he couldn’t quite remember. That was the last thought he had before losing the ability to think in full sentences, or really think at all. He felt the pressure inside him building and building towards release, ten no a hundred times more intense than those times he practiced the art of self-love. Right as his muscles began to tense and his mind began to blur into a haze of want and need meeting satisfaction he felt sharp teeth almost drag across his tender flesh and that sensation was what sent him over the edge. The pleasured pain of it too much for his already over sensitive skin, he was coming apart and he didn’t have the strength left to care if he would ever be whole again.

This was the meaning of Nirvana, he had reached heaven and he never wanted to leave the clouds again for the rest of his days. The last thing he saw before blissful oblivion overcame him was two blood red eyes staring up at his face never once blinking.

“How would Derek finding Stiles be a bad thing? They would be together again and then they could just both leave together. I would miss Stiles sure, I think we all would, but if it made Derek leave us in peace isn’t that what we want?” Talia had to agree with her daughter, she too would miss Stiles but if it was for the good of all involved she would willingly let him go. From the sounds of it if Derek were to take Stiles his life would only change for the better, she knew she was rationalizing her decision but she saw no other path to take.

“Yes Laura it is, and if Derek would merely leave I would agree with you, but that’s simply not in his nature. He’s never walked away from a fight or an enemy in his life, and once he finds Stiles and sees his altered state that’s exactly what everyone in this town will become to him. The enemy. From his point of view we all conspired to keep him and Stiles apart, and once it’s known that the Hale pack has known him for years and failed to mention it to him when he arrived he will see you all as complicit in the deceit began by the druids that first betrayed them both.” How could that be? They were involved in nothing, how could they be to blame.

“But we didn’t even know why he was here, let alone who Stiles was until just now.” Again her daughter spoke the thoughts they shared, this only reaffirmed the her choice of heir, if they lived that long Laura would make a great Alpha.

“I’m afraid that won’t matter, without Stiles, his Stiles at his side to calm his temper Derek’s rage will get the better of him and we will all feel his wrath.”

“So what can we do about it? There must be something.” There had to be something, anything that could save them, her pack her family must not be lost over so unjust a reason.

“We wait, we try to keep them from ever crossing paths.” It sounded simple in theory but without telling Stiles the truth in a town so small it was nearly impossible.

“And if they should meet what then?” There had to be something, anything, they could do to protect themselves or to at least fight back.

“We pray.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s all there is.”


	4. Good Morning, Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after for Sterek, and the Hale pack has plans to make.

Stiles woke up to the amazing sensation of a warm body pressed up against his own. He was not alone in his once virginal bed. With that one thought everything came flooding back to him with picture perfect clarity. He was not a virgin anymore, and his virginity had been taken by a greek adonis who was also a freaking Hale. If he’d know this would be one of the fringe benefits of having a furry friend it wouldn’t have freaked him out nearly as much when Scott had first turned.

Hearing a low rumbling growl from his sleeping companion he shifted slightly onto his side, just enough so that he could watch Derek wake. It was bound to be adorable.

He was right, of course, everything that Derek did was bound to look good in one way or another. Be it sexy good, adorable good, or just _woah_ good. When Derek first opened his eyes he smiled contentedly for a moment letting them drift shut again like a sleepy kid, before they snapped open again and the small smile turned into a full blown grin and then morphed almost immediately into a leer.

“Well, I can already tell what kind of morning person you are.”

“Are you complaining?” His tone said clearly that he was still in charge of this, that if he didn’t want wake up sex then they would not be having any. Yeah right, who wouldn’t want wake up sex with Derek?

“No just observing.”

“Good, now since I showed you a good night, I think it’s time I showed you how to start a very good morning. Only fair after all.” Oh my Derek! It somehow felt wrong to invoke the name of any other deity after being shown the one true path all last night, and apparently again this morning.

“Well, I wouldn’t want this to be anything but fair.”

In a blur of motion his sexy, sexy, bedmate went from lying beside him to hovering above him with naked hunger plain on his face. He wanted this just as much if not more than he did. There was just something about the fact that this, unbelievable sex god wanted him that just shot straight to his dick. It was the most potent aphrodisiac ever devised by man or divine grace. This was going to be one hell of a good morning.

Scott was freaking out. What was he supposed to do now, how was he supposed to act around Stiles today? He’d just found out that his best friend wasn’t really his friend at all and that his friends dad, the same guy who’d watched him after school back in middle school wasn’t real at all.

Then again this did explain a few things about Stiles. Like how he always seemed far more mature than any of the rest of them, even Laura. Or how he hadn’t really seemed to change in all the years that he’d known him. His clothes and hair styles would change sure but his face and build had pretty much been exactly the same for years. How had he never noticed that?

Then there was how he’d aced pretty much every subject in school since forever. Apparently, he’d been stuck in school after school ever since it’d become mandatory in the U.S. for kids to attend. Huh, he guessed immortality wasn’t all perks and up sides then. Eternal high school had to suck.

Talia had said to just treat Stiles as he normally did, but how could he do that? Hearing the fast pitter pat of his friends heartbeat headed his way he supposed he was about to figure it out on the fly.

“Hey Scott man, you will never believe what I did yesterday while you were at your super-secret meeting of the fur folk. You would already know of course if you hadn’t been avoiding me all day long, you tool. What is up with that? Anyway you will never believe it, even after I tell you, you won’t believe it. I know this because I did it and I still don’t believe it.”

The whole time Stiles was talking all he could think was that everything was different now. Hell even his scent was different. Wait, his scent was different, there was something else mixed in with the natural smell that was Stiles. What was it? It was almost familiar, but he just couldn’t place it.

“I’m sure I’d believe anything about you at this point.”

Stile paused for a minute right before he was going to blurt out the big reveal. Why would Scott say that, that was an odd thing to say. Did he mean that he’d heard something bad about him? Is that why Scott and the whole pack had been avoiding him all through school? He tried to pretend like he didn’t notice, and that it didn’t bother him, but when that many people go out of their way to ditch you it’s kind of hard not to notice.

Come to think of it Scott looked really pale, almost like he was about to be sick, which was totally understandable sometimes high school made him queasy too. It was more than that though Scott had looked almost stricken at the sound of his voice, which was beyond weird. They were best buds, what could have possibly caused even the smallest rift between them from one day to the next. What the hell was the pack meeting about.

“Scott?” The tell me, was implied in the tone so he just waited for Scotty boy to get his head out of his ass far enough to give him a straight answer.

“Stiles, I just – “

“Stiles!”

Looking behind him for the source of the sexy, sexy voice that shouted his name he saw Derek sitting in his car, a camero that was just as sexy as he was, out front of the school. The wicked grin across his face told him more than anything what he wanted, looks like he was done getting a higher education for today.

“Sorry, man we’ll talk about this later, I got things to do.”

He ran towards the car and his lover leaving a dumbfounded Scott in his wake, not even noticing that he never got around to telling his best friend about his big news, or getting his answers about the packs weirdness. The second he’d heard Derek’s voice all of that had faded into nothingness, it wasn’t important anymore.

“Stiles, who was that kid you were just talking to?” Derek didn’t recognize Scott? That was kind of weird wasn’t it? Then again the Hale pack was rather large and it made sense that he would remember blood relations over fringe dweller bitten wolves like Scott.

“That’s Scott McCall, my best friend, I’m surprised you haven’t met already?” Well, not really surprised now that he thought about it. Scott hadn’t really known much about Derek when he first brought him up so it was very likely that they hadn’t really met face to face yet.

“Why would you think that?” Derek seemed genuinely confused. Lending more and more credibility to his theory that he and Scott really hadn’t met yet.

“He’s a part of your families pack. After he was bitten Scott and I both started hanging around with Talia and the other Hales.”

“You don’t say. Enough about Scott, you and I are going to have fun together today.”

“Like a date?” He tried his best not to sound desperate at the prospect that Derek saw him as more than a piece of ass. That he saw him as someone important enough to plan dates for.

“Yes, Stiles, exactly like a date.”

“Awesome! Where are we going?” There weren’t really that many options in Beacon Hills, where ever it was he was positive he probably already knew it. Not that, that would make this date any less amazing, because Derek would be there.

“It’s a surprise, but I swear you’ll like it. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do.” More than he trusted anyone else in his life, which was a strange but at the same time not an altogether unwelcome feeling. As they began to speed away from the school he felt like there was a huge weight being lifted from him and he could suddenly just relax and breathe again.

 

Scott pulled out his phone as soon as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

“Talia, it’s Scott, we have a problem.”

Talia turned towards Deaton pleading with him to find them an answer. Not only had Derek already found Stiles but he also saw Scott with him today, they were all about to be in a world of hurt and there just had to be a way to stop it.

“Come on Alan think, there has to be something we can offer the man for our lives, a way to reason with him.” There was nearly always a way, always something to try.

“He is not a man Talia, he never really was, he cannot be reasoned with. He never changes his mind once he’s made a decision, he is a big believer in following your instincts. The only person who would be able to save us now would be Stiles and even then I doubt Derek would listen to him now in his altered state.”

“That’s it!” She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it before, the answer had been staring them in the face the entire time. Stiles was their salvation.

“What’s it?”

“You said the druids had locked his memories away, well if there’s a lock then there must be a key correct. If we’re going to survive this then we need to give Derek back his Stiles, we need to unlock his memories.” Hopefully when Stiles regains all of his self he would still feel enough affection towards her pack that he would intercede on their behalf. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Alright now Talia has a game plan, but I don't know about you but I doubt bringing the old Stiles back will be quite that easy. Not to mention how are they going to keep Derek from killing them while they try to do what she wants to do. Fear not! I have a plan. Now about the Date between Stiles and Derek any ideas?


	5. First Step, Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I know it’s been forever since I’ve worked on this story, I kind of fell out of the Teen Wolf fandom for a while but I’m back now and am trying to finish this fic before starting anymore for Sterek.

  
  


Deaton found himself in the Hale den for the second time in as many days pouring over ancient history. Every bit of written lore about Stiles and Derek was spread out before them all, being sorted and consumed by the entire pack. As hard as it was to accept, Talia’s plan was the only viable one they had, if any of them planned to survive their upcoming encounters with Derek now that he’d found Stiles they needed to help unlock the boys memories. At least all they truly needed to do was help in that regard not necessarily accomplish the task themselves, they only needed to be able to give Derek a way to do it himself. If all else failed hopefully being able to show that they had at least attempted the impossible on their behalf would be enough to spare the younger generation his wrath. 

This had to work, their only other plan, if it could even be considered such was for Scott to tell Stiles everything and beg for his aide on their behalf. The adults had already agreed amongst themselves that if it came down to a choice, they would offer up their own lives freely in exchange for their children being spared. A letter had already been sent to Talia’s parents explaining the entire situation, and detailing what would be needed of them if the worst befell them all. 

“Did these Druid dudes even have a way to bring Stiles memories back?” It was a valid concern, the idea that the ones who originally cursed Stiles, robbing him of his identity never truly intended for him to recover. 

“It is the nature of magic that every spell have a counter spell. Everything done must in some way be undone in turn. That is magic. That is balance.” While the wolves busied themselves searching for clues in the text pointing towards a solution, Deaton busied himself trying to find similar instances in Druid history and looking for how they were corrected. Maybe a common thread could be found and used to their advantage.

Unfortunately this type of magic was not only dark but frowned upon by most followers of the true path, making the use of such spells few and far between as well as closely guarded secrets. The more they read, the greater their task seemed. 

“Isn’t there someone else we could ask? Another Druid? Someone else magical?”

“Normally there would be, however I fear, not in this instance. Any Druid consulted would simply activate the Golem in an attempt to get Stiles far from Derek so that he would once more be so distracted by his hunt for his lost lover that his vengeance upon any but those of us residing here in Beacon Hills would be postponed for at least a short while longer. My people have been avoiding this problem for so long now that it’s the only way any know how to behave. Other magical creatures, those that don’t still feel loyal to Derek, have decided to take a hands-off approach to this mess choosing instead to simply step back and enjoy the ensuing fireworks if you will. It is widely believed that my people got ourselves into this mess with our greed and overly inflated egos, so we should be left to get ourselves out of it again. While some would feel bad about your pack being caught up in it all, it would I’m afraid not be enough to sway them to your side.” Allowing the gravity of the situation sink in he went back to his books fruitlessly searching for a way out of a mess centuries in the making.

Stiles was stoked, as first dates went this one topped all of his youthful imaginings by a mile. They both sat on a blanket in a clearing having a picnic surrounded by the beauty of nature. When most people planned a picnic they went to the park or a nearby lake choosing to sit at tables rather than risk getting grass stains on the clothes or having to fight off an army of ants to keep their food, but this was so much better than that. Laying across from each other completely relaxed while lazily snacking on the many offerings, completely lost in the moment and just being there together. Talking and laughing, gazing at each other in companionable silence, just letting the day slip slowly pass by. 

“Okay, you have to tell me. How did you find this place? Beautiful clearing surrounded by woods, okay those are easy enough to stumble across if you spend enough time communing with nature I suppose, but this one comes equipped with its very own wishing well just old enough to start crumbling but not old enough to just be a whole in the ground now. Admit it you found the clearing and added the well yourself for ambiance. It’s not even old you aged it up by hand just for today.” Not to mention that now that the sun was going down the clearing was lighting up with fireflies that gave the entire area an otherworldly feel to it. Like the stars had come down to dance around them, and now he was just getting sappy about the whole thing.

“I will admit that the well was a surprise when I first found this place, but you have to admit it does sort of tie the whole place together.” Stiles could admit if only to himself that seeing Derek smile like he was now was a new life goal. Must be seen at least once a day, it was now a survival must.

When they had first started this “date” Stiles had tried to get a bit more information about Derek and his past, but he man was stubbornly tight lipped about certain things. He was more than willing to talk about all the different places he’d been in his life, describing the different places with such detail it was almost like Stiles had been there before he could see it all so clearly, but bring up his family even in the periphery and that was it, the end, no more words to be heard. It was clear to see that Derek didn’t care for the rest of the Hales much at all, which just brought up even more questions like why he even came to Beacon Hills in the first place. If it wasn’t for his family then why was he here? Only one way to find out.

“Why are you in Beacon Hills?” He always found that the straight forward approach usually worked best for things like this, ask it outright and more often than not the answer would come out the same way.

“What do you mean?” But not always.

“I _mean_ that it’s clear from just our conversations today that you aren’t overly fond of the Hales in general, I would even go so far as to say that you hate them even. So, why did you come to Beacon Hills, since it’s obvious that familial ties weren’t exactly tugging on your heart strings.” He didn’t know why it was so important for him to know, but something about the way he talked about Talia and the others really bothered him. He had to know what this was all about.

“You’re right the Hales and I don’t exactly see eye to eye at the moment. When I first came here I was indifferent to them really, but then I found out that they lied to me and that emotion changed. As to why I came here, I was drawn to Beacon Hills not the pack. They were incidental.”

“What did they lie about?” That didn’t sound like the Hales, werewolves in general didn’t tend to lie especially to other wolves, too easy to get caught out at it. They really to the honesty is the best policy thing to a whole other level.

“When I came here I was looking for something, something I had been trying to find for a long time, then I found out that they knew where it was the whole time and never told me.” Even talking about it seemed to bring out a very manly pout, Derek was sulking, dare he say brooding.

“What were you looking for?” Was this some kind of inheritance dispute? Like Derek really like old uncle Eli’s gold pocket watch, but cousin Vinny took it without permission kind of thing? While he was an only child the way he understood it bigger families did that kind of thing all the time, playing favorites and being a bit fast and loose with ownership. In big families possession was beyond nine tenths of the law, or so he’d read.

“I doesn’t matter now, I’ve found it and no one will ever take it from me again.” So Derek came to Beacon Hills looking for something that the Hale family had, they didn’t cop to having it and now that Derek found it on his own he was pissed. Okay.

“Did you tell them what you were here for? Because last I heard the rumor going around was that you were here out of a longing for familial connections.” Maybe Derek didn’t tell them thinking they would hide it from him if they knew he was looking for whatever this mysterious item was. If that was true how at fault were the Hales? Beyond actually having the thing in the first place.

“No.” That was it, no long drawn out explanations simply the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth from this man. Not that it was at all surprising, even in just the short amount of time the two of them had spent together so far he noticed that Derek was a man of few words, which was okay as it turned out Stiles was very much a fan of the strong silent type.

Back to the current mystery that was Derek’s animosity towards his pack. Or at least that’s where his mind had been headed until Derek obviously decided that they had talked enough for today and it was finally time to move on towards the more physical part of this date. Not that he was complaining, he could circle back around towards this particular knot of contention later… much later.

Laura had had enough of this study session they had all sunk into. Research was all well and good, but sometimes you just had to take matters into your own hands and go with your instincts. After hours of looking they were no closer to a solution, so it was time to act on what they did know. The Druids had the right idea, Stiles was Derek’s weakness, and it was time to use that against him. If he was going to kill them for working against him no matter what they did, then why not go against him in truth? Take Stiles and ransom him back in exchange for Derek leaving Beacon Hills and never coming back. 

If there was one thing she’d learned about old school supernaturals in her training to become alpha it was that their word was their bond. Once given they would rather die than be forsworn. All they had to do was get Derek to agree to the terms of the deal and they would all be safe. Simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I don’t think this will be as simple as Laura believes it will be. I had intended for her to just go to Derek and try to bargain with him using reason and lose her temper putting the pack in danger but when I suggested this to her she was all like Bitch please enough talk time for action! So this is where we are now, and Stiles was so close to getting them out of this mess without even realizing it too. Oh well. The date came from a comment from MySweetYaoi49 I totally agree that the idea of them in the woods together just makes me squee with the feels. Hope this chapter made up for the long wait since the last one, and if not well I tried. This fic is now exactly halfway done. YAY!


End file.
